Bloode satained butterflies
by Dooplissthefanficwriter
Summary: Fluttersai haz sold he soul 2 satin so nao she is evul an kiilllz piies like cuuupakioes! NUUUU FLAMEZ EVAH PLZ!1!


AN: Ah baised dfis storeg fo cupkakez bucuz its ausums! P.S. Y DO U FLAM MEH GIZ!1! I NEVA DID ANYTIN 2 U!1! U R JUS JEELH BECUZ I WRIT BETTA STOARIAZ DAB U!11

One beautiful day,

Discord and Fluttershy were having a Tea party!

"I love dis tea party!" Discord said.

"thank you." Fluttershy relied.

They were so happy together. Laughing and drinkings tea likes there is noes tomorow. Then a few hours later...

"I... um... should go." Said fluttershai.

"Okay! Maybe soon we can have more kawaii fun!" Dic cordn relaid.

Inside the cottage Fluttershy was beginning the ritual to summon satan!

"Muahahahahaha!" Time to summon Satatan!" Said Flitershai.

Them she got the sacrifice (angrl bunney) and raep him and killed hi,m. AND Satan appeared. He was so evil and scary!

"Muahahhhahaahahhaha!" Said satan!" WHAT do You Need Fluttershy!?"""

"I sell mah soul to you so I can kill ponies!" And fluttershy said!

"KK!" said satab with no problem at all!

Suddenly, a dark energy surrounded Fluttershay.

"Oh no! a dark energy is surrounding me!"

The dark energy finished its job and left Flutrsh whit amazing powers and she looked all zaglo and stuff which was creepy. So Fuking satsan finished his job and lef t for ballet practice!

Fluttershy's animals were scared now. They weer about to be pared and killes like angel!

"IMA GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Screeched Fkuttershy.

Den she killed all her animals by cutting their heads off and it was so gorry! Den she gutted them and used their skeletons fo knives and blah other tools. Den her animals were skinned and used to make a fur coat and they were also gutted. She killed all her snakes and gutted and ate them! She them made a belt whit their skins! She mad Cupcakes from anime guts liek Cupcakes Pinkie Pie who she killed because she insulted Twilight and Trixie (To understand that read my other fanfic You Belong With Trixie!). It was obvious because Fluttershy was wearing pinkie's cutie mark on her fla nk. She sewed it on, but nopony noticed of knew, because they were stupid! :P She later violated her corpses. Fluttershy looks at her flank, remembering the day she killed pikie pie...

It was after the wedding! That's when she said it...

"Still a better love story than Twilight..." the Pink Pony had whispered,

That's when the ponies were angry. Fluttershy most of all. That night, she was in Sugar Cube Comrene... She crept up on pinkaminaa while she slept, and PAINFULLY ripped off her cutie mark. She later proceeded to paire her and kill her to the point of barely resembling a pony! Teh cakes saw her right after she was finished killing pinkie and killed her, but she killed then with ghost powers! She was happy and had force fed them to their babies! Gore, food and more Gore! WIN! Then she killed the cake twins and fed them to he animals when she got home. Nopony found out.

Fluttershy was the only one who knew. She was proud that she could get away with anything.

Meanwhile, Discord was bored. He was waiting like forevah! Fluttershy was in the cottage to three hours up until nightfall!

"this is sooooo Borign! Fruttershy was in her cottage for tree hours and its night already!" Discord moaned.

Discord wondered what kept fluttershy so long!

"I wonder what's taking fluttershy so long?" Discoerd wondered.

He waited for two more whole hours befor boredom Get!

Then he decided to se what was going on if Fluttershy's cottage?

"I'm going to see what is going on in Fluttershy's cottage!" said Discord.

Meanwhile, Flutterhy's creepy Zaglo was going away! Oh no! So Flsy went back to satan to see if he can fix her zaglo.

The conversation plaid out this way:

"SATIN plz give me my zaglo back!111!"

"Again? You keep saying that again and AGAIN!"

"Butte I wan to keep i forever!"

"Fine. There is a way to keep the zago forever."

"what is it?"

"Kill Discord!"

"Okie diokie!" Fluttershy said, and went off to kiel discorde."

Discord got tired of waiting so he went to see what Flutter was doing because he was bored of waiting so he went to see what Flutteshy was doing.

"I Am so bored so I'm looking for flttershy?" Sad Discord.

Then He went up to the house to see Fluttershy! She was a creepy Zaglo so Discorde was scarred. Discord rain away but was stopped by Fltrershy.

"I stooped so there is no escape. Sid Fluttershy"

"Slutter shy why are you Zalgo and stuff because is scared me and is crepty." Screamed Discorde.

"Because I sold my sol to satin to get kewel POWAH! AND IT"S AWESOME!" She said, "Nor eat dis cupcake to go to sleep so I can kill you horribly."

"Okie Dokei!" Discord said and ate the poisoned cupcake and was knocked out and talking to fluttershy's basement to be killed horribly.

Doscore wake up on the basement on the table of fluttershy cottage. Fluttershy was covering her basement walls whit Animal innards and skins and swords and cleavers and knives and saws and chainsaws and nun chucks and bad video games.

"NwAHAHAHAH NOW I'm Gonna Kill YOU PINFULLY MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Screamed Dis corc.

Fluttershy laughed like a lunatic and used the bad videogames to influence herself, an then grabbed the gun (even though we didn't mention one in her wall of weapons) and shoots Discorde!

"Ow I'm Bleeding" he said, and cried tears of blood.

Den Fluttershy used the chainsaw and cut discord's body open and dissected hi to mak cupcakes and used the swored to slice Discord's he d off! She grabbed the knives and made pet food and cupcakes for everyone. She later stole discord's magic to give to satan in exchange for evil Zaglo powers.

Congrats! you made it trough the gore!

Flutershy gave satin Discord magic and got permanent Zaglo and lived happy evah after because nopony found out about wut she did.

The End!


End file.
